A life Worth Living
by MissDomaYuset
Summary: I am alone. Dib dies, the Tallest, even Gir broke down. Whats the point of living if we all just die anyway? Rated for safty


**Believe it or not, this short was inspired by and AMV where Zim was dancing to the hamster song.**

**Doo dee a do doo da dee…**

**(Ahem)**

**Anyway, please enjoy the story! I love reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Invader Zim!**

It is raining again. It's _always_ raining. I hate it. Not because the rain burns me, but because the rain is a cruel reminder of that horrible day. It was raining then too.

Rain brings me nothing but pain.

It was the day the Tallest finally told me the truth. My mission was a lie. I was a defect. But I took it surprisingly well. Sure, I went into a state of depression for a while, but as an Irken, emotions don't really affect me in the long run.

(Scoffs)

At least, that's what I thought. The Tallest and I kept in contact, though not as much. Although I was a defect, I was still very much an Irken and had every right to keep posted on the war.

But as for the Dib-Stink, he had a hard time accepting the fact that I didn't want this pathetic excuse for a planet anymore. So, I humored him. I created little challenges for the human, to keep him busy. It was like playing fetch with Gir. I toss the stick and he finds it. Then he runs back, begging for another game.

It was sad how seriously he took it all.

It was sadder when I noticed how short a human's life span was.

I first noticed the first sign of Dib's ageing when he began to grow taller then me. At first, I slightly afraid of this. Irkens grow because height is reward given by the control brains. A great leader in war? Bam, you gain an inch. Interrogated by the enemy, yet didn't say a word? Bam, two more inches.

But I sighed a heavy sigh of relief as I learned all human grow taller, whether they wanted to or not. Dib wasn't going to be a threat to the Tallest.

I watched from the side lines as Dib grew taller. He later found a female and married her. He began to ignore my challenges more and more.

I didn't know whether to feel happy or upset. Our battles only lasted for a few Earth years. Hardly any time at all.

Then the Dib had his own ugly worm babies to take care of. It was shocking how quickly they grew. When one of his children grew to be the age of Dib when I first met him, I finally confronted my old rival.

I demanded to know how long a human had to live. I didn't understand why things where changing so quickly.

Dib looked down at me, surprised. He looked _down._ I hadn't grown an inch. The Dib must have been six feet, maybe as tall as my Tallest!

Anyway, it was then I first saw the first strands of white in his hair. I don't know why it frightened me, it just did.

The Dib told me humans on average lived sixty to eighty years. Some lived to be a hundred.

That wasn't enough time. Not enough time at all. How could he bare it? With so little time to see everything, the feeling must have been unbearable.

More years pasted. The Dib got older and older. In the last year of his life, he had been confined to a wheelchair. I could bear watching him, constantly being wheeled in and out of hospitals and nursing homes.

I wanted to scream at him. How dare he declare himself as the hero of Earth when his lifespan was so short!? It didn't make sense! Eighty years was hardly enough time to make a difference!

Then the time finally came when he died. Ironic, he died on a rainy day. He died of natural causes, painlessly. I didn't go to the funeral, but I did visit the grave a few weeks after the fact. Do you know what they do with human bodies?

They lock them up in wooden boxes and toss it in a hole. Then they cover it with dirt. It's a sick tradition, but it was ether that or being burned into ashes.

More years pasted, more humans died. Every so often, I would come across a descendent of the Dib. Some looked almost exactly like him. Others took after the Gaz. But none of them acted like him. They were all fakes.

And just as I began to get used to the idea of death, Gir broke down. He was never a real Sir unit anyway. I feel numb about it now, but then…

I called the Tallest for the last time. I called them at the _worst_ time. The first five minutes were perfectly normal, but then the Resisty attacked. There were thousands of them. I was forced to watch as my leaders were killed before my eyes.

That was a thousand years ago. I think I am the last of my kind. I still have a long way to go before a natural death.

(Laughs)

But for the time being, I am alone. No more Tallest. No more Gir. No more Dib or Gaz or even that blasted teacher! And soon, there won't be any humans!

They die so quickly! The smell of death, it had even leaked into my base! Everywhere I go, there is death! And here I stand, still alive! I didn't have to lift a finger; all I had to do the entire time was _outlive_ you all!

And it's working. Plagues, droughts, overpopulated areas, you name it. Humans are dieing left and right. And humans would die in the worst ways. I remember there was a flood. I took my voot up to the stars to see all the damage. All the small islands, and ten miles worth of coasts on every continent was covered in water.

But here I still stand. I won't die, I _can't _die. I could always press the self destruct button, or lock my Pak in a room and run. But I won't.

I can't stop the feeling there is something out there; something worth living for. I want to know, what the point of living if we just die anyway?

The answer is out there. I just know it.


End file.
